


Bisous et Gaucherie

by victorybc



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, and awkward flirty drunkeness on steve's part, just tons of awkwardness tbh, some french too, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorybc/pseuds/victorybc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of kisses, lots of awkwardness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bisous

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the first Steve/Bucky fic I've ever actually completely worked through and posted anywhere, and it wouldn't exist without the amazing inspiration and beta'ing of the lovely Alex (auxiliummecum). 
> 
> Thank you a ton. (:

Bucky is sitting contentedly in a cab he just hailed, enjoying the shelter from the light rain outside. The cabbie was technically on his break, and he was on his phone with his boyfriend after asking Bucky if it was okay with him. Bucky was fine with taking in the busy street outside his window, grateful to be out of the loud din of the club Natasha had dragged him to that he had gotten tired of after an hour. 

Before the war, he had stayed at clubs until the sun came up, never tiring of the deafening music and throng of sweating people all around him, finding one or two or sometimes even three people to go home with. Natasha had made a comment about it when he went to leave, sitting with Maria at the bar and smiling gently over her drink. He knew she had meant it kindly, but it still made him shift in his seat uncomfortably. 

Bucky and the cab driver are interrupted in their respective activities when a man slides into the backseat suddenly, obviously somewhat tipsy and rambling to the driver about how he hopes it's okay, because it's raining outside and he needs a ride and "how crazy is it that the cab is just sitting right there outside the club?"

Bucky's staring appreciatively at the man in the seat beside him, and he's not afraid to say that this man is incredibly hot, his muscles showing clearly in his too tight white button up, which is sticking to his front from the little bit of sweat on his chest. He's what Bucky would refer to as TBH: tall, blonde, and handsome, and when he turns around to look at Bucky, sliding on the seat to bring himself even closer to him, he gives him a smile that's brighter than anything Bucky's ever seen. 

It takes a minute for Bucky to realize that the man is smiling because the driver is asking if it's okay if he rides with Bucky, and of course Bucky can't say no, he's got a little extra money from not drinking at the club, and the man is clearly tipsy. He's also very capable of taking care of himself, judging by the muscles Bucky hasn't been able to take his eyes off of, but Bucky convinces himself that it's his moral duty to make sure this guy gets home safely, and if his reasons are a little selfish, he can't fully be blamed. 

 "Yeah, that's fine, I'll pay for him." The driver nods and asks the man for his address, which is only two streets away from Bucky's, and he feels like he's lucked out in this. 

 The man's been slowly getting closer to Bucky since the driver asked if he was riding home with them, and now he's so close Bucky can feel the heat coming off him and can smell the hint of alcohol on his breath. 

"Hey, I'm Steve." Bucky clears his throat a little, suddenly feeling very warm in the too small cab. The man's hand creeps onto his thigh, and Bucky grabs it in an awkward imitation of a handshake. 

"Bucky." The man - Steve - smiles brightly, and leans closer, shaking Bucky's hand, and holding it much longer than necessary before releasing it. 

"That's an odd name, Bucky, what's it from?" Bucky's heart is beating painfully hard in his chest, Steve's breath is ghosting over his cheek as he talks, and he still has that damned smile that gotten even more alluring over the past few minutes. Bucky notices that Steve's eyes are dark blue around his huge pupils, and Steve's hand has returned to moving slowly up his thigh. Bucky swallows uncomfortably before smiling back at Steve. 

"Buchanan," Steve makes an adorably confused face, that Bucky can't help but smile a little wider at. "It's my middle name, first name's James." 

"Mmm, James, I like that one much better," and the way it comes from the back of Steve's throat makes Bucky's eyes widen and his thigh clench under Steve's hand. Steve notices and smiles sultrily at Bucky. 

"Yeah, I uh, I get that a lot. But Bucky just kinda stuck." Steve lowers his eyelids and smirks a little, moving his body closer to Bucky's until they're touching from their shoulders to their knees, and Bucky's suddenly very aware of the cab driver in the front seat. He shifts a little towards the window. 

"So, what are you doing out tonight?"

Steve tilts his head, looking a little confused as to why the question would be relevant to the situation. "What else would I have been out doing on a Friday night? I was getting smashed and waiting for a guy like you to walk into that club so I could get close to him." Steve smiles like he knows exactly what his presence is doing to Bucky.

Bucky coughs a little, and his words come out a little too high-pitched. "Why would you be looking for a guy like me?" 

Steve laughs deeply, and Bucky glances down to get away from Steve's heavy-lidded eyes. "Because you're hot as hell, that's why," and Steve's leaning closer, lips dangerously near Bucky's own, before the cabbie coughs quietly and Bucky notices that the cab's stopped on a dark Brooklyn street that looks a lot like his own.  

Steve doesn't make a move to pull away, and his breath is ghosting over Bucky's mouth. Bucky shifts awkwardly away from him and clears his throat. 

"Um, keep the meter running, I'll walk him up to his door."

The cabbie nods, smiling slightly to himself. Bucky gestures to the door behind Steve. "Do you, uh, wanna get out?" Steve looks like he's been shocked when he opens his eyes fully at Bucky's words. He nods softly and slides off the seat onto the dimly lit street. 

Bucky leans into the cab and thanks the driver, reminding him to stay where he is, before shutting the door and tuning to Steve. He's staring at Bucky appreciatively, eyes running up and down Bucky's loose plaid button up and well-fitted dark blue jeans.  

Bucky grins a little at Steve. "Like what you see?" 

Steve nods, "Yeah, it's a nice view." He turns to walk up the few steps to the front door, clumsily unlocking it before turning back to Bucky. "It's 203, second on the left." 

"You sure you can walk up stairs?" Steve huffs and holds the door open for Bucky. 

"I'm drunk but I'm not _that_ drunk." Bucky laughs a little under his breath and follows Steve up the stairs. He takes Steve's keys from his hand when he struggles to get the key in the lock, and unlocks his door for him. Steve places his hands on Bucky's hips from his spot behind him, rubbing his thumbs gently over the hipbones protruding over Bucky's jeans. 

When Bucky turns around, they're as close as they were in the cab, only this time his whole body is pressed against Steve's, and he can tell that Steve's a few inches taller than him and has shoulders as broad as the fucking door behind them and his breath gets caught in his throat when he looks up to find Steve staring intently down at him. 

"Um, your door's unlocked." Steve smirks slightly, and nods. 

"I could tell. Thanks. Didn't expect a guy as hot as you to be the gentleman type. Honestly expected more rough groping against walls, and less awkward conversation." Steve's slurring has gotten less after the time in the cab, but the words still come from the depth of his chest and it shakes Bucky down to his toes. 

"Well, a gentleman doesn't roughly grope men under the influence." Bucky's eyes are locked with Steve's, all steely confidence, but inside his body is vibrating under Steve's thumbs at his hips. Steve smirks, before moving his hand to under Bucky's chin.  

"Let's hope he kisses them, then," and then Steve's lips are on his and Bucky's bones feel like they're going to break through his skin, and he's never felt lighter even with Steve's fingers gently keeping his chin in place as his lips press firmly into his own. 

And this is so much better than what he expected when he left the club and got into that cab.  

When they pull apart, Steve's beaming, but his eyes are still heavy and the darkest blue Bucky's ever seen. 

"I'll see you later, yeah?" Bucky can't do anything but nod as Steve pulls his body away from him, hand lingering slightly on his hip as he opens the door. "Good, I'll be looking forward to it."

Bucky's still staring at the door when it closes, still taking in what just happened; Steve's hands on his hips, his lips on his, the way he could feel Steve's heart beat underneath his hand where it rested on Steve's chest. It takes almost a minute for Bucky to collect himself enough to walk away from the door, shaking his head as he leaves the building. 

On the other side of the door, Steve's beaming with his hand pressed to lips.

-

When Bucky slides back into the cab, the driver smiles knowingly at him. Bucky blushes under the cover of the dark interior and mumbles out his address. 

The driver nods and pulls away from the dark Brooklyn road two streets from his own, and Bucky thanks God for understanding cab drivers. 

He also thanks God quickly for tipsy hot men named Steve who somehow find their way into his cab.


	2. Gaucherie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute awkward 'lil babies and overly affectionate pups.

It's been three days since the cab incident and Bucky absolutely hasn't been walking a little closer to Steve's street then he normally would, and he absolutely has not walked down it on his daily walks in hopes of catching a glimpse of the stranger whose kiss had left him floating down the steps of an apartment building he'd never seen before. 

He's at the end of Steve's street, chest a little deflated from still not running into Steve after what seems like a very long three days, and about to turn the corner when he hears a distantly familiar shouting from behind him. 

Bucky turns just in time to catch the tail end of what sounds like _"Bisou!"_ and has half a second to wonder why someone's yelling French in the middle of Brooklyn before he's on his back face to face with a large, overly slobbery dog. 

"Oh my God, I am so so sorry! Bisou! Come! Please!" The dog barks straight in his face, and Bucky's laughing but trying to keep his lips shut tight so he doesn't get a mouthful of dog tongue.

"It's okay! It's okay!" Bucky's still laughing, moving his arms up to hug the dog standing over him, rubbing her back with his palms and squirming under the attack of kisses, grateful he landed in one of the spare patches of grass in New York lining the sidewalk. 

"Oh my God, are you sure? I swear she's usually not like this. Bisou come, please, let the poor man up." The man sounds absolutely mortified, and Bucky would laugh harder at his reaction if Bisou's weight wasn't pressing against his chest. Bisou eventually responds, and Bucky sits up to wipe the slobber off his face with the hem of his shirt, noticing the man slipping a harness back over Bisou's head. 

That's also when Bucky notices that it's Steve petting the dog on the head, blushing a bright red that disappears under the collar of his unfairly tight running shirt. 

When Steve notices it was Bucky - Bucky from the cab, Bucky who he'd made a fool of himself in front of, who'd been the first stranger he'd ever kissed, who'd he'd spent the last three days desperately looking for as he pretended that the changes in the route he took Bisou on their morning jogs were simply to show her some new scenery - that Bisou had knocked down, he lifts his hands to his face and groans quietly into his palms. 

"Oh no, I am so sorry. Please tell me you have absolutely no idea who I am." He looks adorable from Bucky's vantage point on the grass, and he can't help but smile at him, and at Bisou who's grinning wildly at him from her place at Steve's side.

"Um, nope, not a clue." He grins up at Steve, who takes his hands down from his face a little, blush slowly creeping away. "So, are you gonna help me up or just look like a tomato all day?" 

The blush comes back quickly as Steve fumbles for Bucky's hand, and Bucky stares blatantly at the way the muscles in Steve's arms grow as he helps him stand. Bucky has to tear his eyes away when Steve starts speaking.

"I'm sorry about Bisou, truly. Usually she's so well behaved, I don't even know how she got out of her harness. One minute we're jogging like usual and the next she's sprinting down the sidewalk after you and I didn't know what to do and I am _so_ sorry -"

"Hey, it's okay, I'm glad she likes me," Bucky grins down at Bisou, before turning back to Steve. "Though I'm not complaining that it gave me a chance to see you again." 

Steve stares at Bucky's wide, and slightly self-satisfied, grin and goes completely pale. "Oh no, you _do_ remember."

"Don't really know how I could forget it," Bucky mutters the words quietly under his breath, averting his eyes to the ground, grin a little smaller but just as proud, and Steve snaps his eyes up at Bucky's when he hears them.

Steve rubs the back of his neck and glances at Bisou for reassurance, her panting mouth looking suspiciously like a "you're welcome" grin as she looks up at him. "Um, so what I said about Bisou, same goes for me. I swear I don't usually make out with random guys I find in cabs and oh God why am I even talking about this I'm so sorry." 

Bucky's still grinning, all cool self composure, but inside he's jumping in his own skin because Steve _remembered him,_ and melting at the awkwardness of Steve in front of him, rubbing a hand over his face as he rambles through his fingers. 

"It's okay, man, I don't usually let random guys who come into my cab make out with me. And I was sober, not really much of an excuse for me."

Steve raises his eyebrows a little and smiles, and Bucky wants to melt but he locks his knees and stays steady. 

"That was a rare night for me, but I guess it didn't end too badly?" His tone is so high-pitched and questioning, that Bucky just wants to reassure him right away, but Steve keeps talking. "I mean, if you want we could um, go get some coffee? You know, to apologize for Bisou kind of mauling you, and for um - " he clears his throat a little, casts his eyes to the ground because he feels so embarrassed he just wants the ground to swallow him whole " - everything else." 

Bucky rocks on his feet a little, reaching out to pet Bisou, using it as a cover to get closer to Steve. He smiles widely at her, scratching her behind the ears, before turning his smile to Steve. "I think that'd be really nice, actually." 

Steve's grin almost breaks his face. "Um, wow, okay that's great, do you have anything to do for the next couple of hours? There's a coffee shop just down the street, we can walk there if you want?" Bucky's nodding before Steve's finished, though, and he can't even try to hide his excitement. 

"Yeah, that'd be great. Lead the way," and they beam at each other, blushes coloring both their cheeks. Bucky might walk a little closer to Steve than necessary, his fingers brushing up against Steve's every so often, but Steve doesn't say a word about it, just continues answering Bucky's questions about Bisou, mainly about why he would give his dog a French name. 

"Oh, um, it means kiss in French." Steve looks a little embarrassed by this fact, but Bisou looks proud to have lived up to her name. 

"It fits," and Bucky smiles up at Steve, who smiles back at him a little more awkwardly. 

-

They leave the coffee shop together, after talking for hours about anything and everything, except the night that they met because there'll be plenty of time to be embarrassed by that later, and Bucky doesn't go back home until the next morning. 

He can't say he regrets a thing about it.


End file.
